movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five 2 (Film)
Dreamworks Animation Presents the Cartoon Film of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five 2 Cast * Kath Soucie as Po (Young) * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu * Max Koch as Mantis (Young) * Jessica DiCicco as Viper (Young) * David Cross as Crane (Young) * Tara Strong as Tigress (Young) * Jackie Chan as Master Monkey (Young) * Carol Kane as Sheep * Merdretih Scott Lyn as Viper's Mother * James Sie as Viper's Father * Randall Duk Kim as Oakway * Ian McKellen as The Gorilla Banicoot * Jemaine Celment as Roger The Turtle * Dawyane Johnson as Paul The Rabbit Painter * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five 2 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * ??? as Kyle White (OC) * Johnny Youg Boch as Nate Adams * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Sam Vincent as Double D * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli and Zephyr * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Joanne Vannicola as Maurocho * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Nobauki Sekine as Kenishi * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marquez, Yankee Irving and Ferando * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Boy from My Big Big Freind. * Pamela Adlon as Bobby Hill * Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang * Jeffery Rath as Link * Fusigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon. * Paul Collins as John Darling * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * Jacquline PIlon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Connor Funk as Ranjan, a Little Boy and Mowgli's Freind. * Stephine Nadolny as Gohan, a Boy from Dragon Ball. * Joey Shea as Louie * Max Charles as Sherman * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little Pepole. * Mark Rendell as Todd, a Boy from Wayside. * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Grant Parsley as Taran * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Tate Donavan as Young Hercules Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five 2 is Off To Blu Ray and DVD Soundtrack * Carl Douglus - Kung Fu Fighting * Survior - Eye Of The Tiger * Micheal Bolton - Go To Distance * BrainPOP Boys - Zero To Hero * Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize * Mr. Dooves - Hercules Theme Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:DreamWorks Animation